


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #1 - Tiger&Bunny

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby asks Kaede for help for a present for Kotetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #1 - Tiger&Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This year I have decided to try my luck at writing drabbles as some kind of advent calender _once again_ , like, my personal kind of Nanowrimo, just without the pressure of having to write a certain amount of words and such. Just for fun. It's my goal to post one story each day, going through various fandoms. And I MEAN various. I'm serious, I didn't realize how many fandoms I could participate in until I started to let the plot bunnies in!.
> 
> Either way, today will be Tiger&Bunny. It's also a belated kind of Birthday Present to [klingoni](http://klingoni.tumblr.com).

"And that is how you make frosting," Kaede explained as she whisked the powdered sugar with a few droplets of lemon juice.

Barnaby watched her closely, nodding as he took notes mentally, then he took the bowl from her and let it dribble over the dark ring of chocolate cake. "Like this?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"Mhm! Looks good!" Kaede nodded enthusiastically.

They had been practicing to make a cake all day, and while it was actually a pretty easy cake, Barnaby had tried to memorize every little movement of hers, as if that would make a difference on how the cake turned out. He even took note of the exact same degree she put the oven on, even if she never really paid that much attention to it, just making sure that it was always around a certain heat.

"Is it... edible now?" Barnaby asked as he regarded how the white substance dribbled slowly down the sides of the ring, soon coating quite a lot of the plate that it stood one.

"Hm... well, yeah, you can eat it, but you should wait until the icing dried down a little," Kaede explained. Really, she had baked that cake so often she knew exactly what it tasted like and it was always good, so he shouldn't worry about that. But she guessed that was just the way that Barnaby was: always trying to be perfect.

He was so different to her dad, who just did stuff before he actually thought about what he was going to do. Barnaby planned out every little detail of what he was doing, considered how he looked and what would be best for the company. On the other hand, that made him a little stiff sometimes and then Kaede was glad that her dad pulled her favorite hero out of his stiff regime.

It was a surprise to her when he asked her timidly to teach him how to bake Kotetsu's favorite cake, but she agreed readily, just to be even more surprised when she was told that Barnaby had never ever before in his life baked any cake. Or so he remembered.

Then, she had changed their plans from making a rather complicated batch of Matcha Chocolate Macarons to a more simple chocolate cake. And then it was fun telling Barnaby how he had to mix everything together so that they would have a smooth dough to fill in the ring form and wait until it was done. She even let him in on a few family secrets - like, which cocoa to take, how much vanilla essence to use and that eggs should be added individually.

At one time, she stopped checking the scale and looked at Barnaby whisking the dough and he looked about 10 years younger than he really was. He looked even younger than Kaede with her now 13 years and she felt like she had been set back to a time long before she was born, a time when Barnaby didn't have to carry all his emotional baggage with him, so she stopped what she was doing and gave in to the urge to hug him.

It startled him so much that he almost toppled over and some of the dough landed on the counter, but he quickly stabilized the bowl and then let himself be hugged. He had stopped a long time ago being surprised about being hugged by one of the Kaburagi's household-members. But it was a nice feeling to have a family after all.


End file.
